


Third times the charm (But Its just me, Not you)

by ErrorError_system_failure



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Aster Flowers, Character Death Impiled, Disassociation Impiled, F/F, F/M, Green is Pansexual, I made this sad, Imposter can turn others Into Imposters, Mourning Past loves, No beta We die like in Among us, POV Change, POV First Person, POV Narrator, Past Green/Black, Past Green/Red, Pregnancy Impiled, Sad, Still Loving past Love, Take my electronics away from me, Unrequited Love, baby mentioned - Freeform, light fluff, white is Green and Blacks daughter, willow trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorError_system_failure/pseuds/ErrorError_system_failure
Summary: “Love can be tainted, It can be put through Hell. But it’s still their and can only be broken by lust”- ???Green had loved and loved and Loved.The first had been Killed In front of her by an Air Lock.The second had been Thrown off a building.And as she looks towards Orange, Well third times the charm work right?(But not as one thinks, Not without a cost)
Relationships: Black & White (Among Us), Black/Green (Among Us), Green & Black, Green & Lime, Green & Red, Green/Orange (Among Us), Green/Red (Among Us), Orange & Green, Purple & Green, Purple & Orange, White & Green
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Third times the charm (But Its just me, Not you)

Green never meant this, this deep haunting feeling they felt so deeply. They were not meant to feel this, as an imposter. They were not meant to feel love. It was not in their genetic Coding. Not anymore. It reminded them to much of red, to much of black. Old lovers, Who just like she was now. Black always kept her away from unsafe areas. Red was killed in front of her. 

Red, oh, red. She was the first love green had held onto deeply. She never had know he was an imposter, Never guessed it, and even if she had known back then, she knows she would have hid it. She knows that. Is….is this how red felt? How they felt when they fell in love with her? Looking at her, with a mournful love, knowing that deep down they could never be. 

She turns towards the body in-front of her, Lime. Dear Lime, who was just a sweet prankster at heart. 

Lime, who she just killed

She knew it was only a matter of time, Dark grey or Geno as he told her was dead. He knew of her love towards orange, He swore to be the one to kill orange. To do it in oranges sleep, make it less painful. Like she was sleeping. Green knew the real reason, She could never kill orange. Her heart and mind, her body and spirit could never, would never make her.

She knew what happens next, They would either vote someone else off or Skip. Maybe it would her, part of her wanted it be her. She couldn’t kill orange. It didn’t happen, it lead with them skipping. All that was left was her, Purple and Orange. She knew what came next, either she or purple died. One would end with orange dead, the other with orange alive. She wanted to be caught. 

What happened next was of no shock to her. 

Purpled called out to orange, The alert came on. She remembers, Red and black. They always said she was so full of life, of joy. She remembers Myceli, her and Black daughter. She remembers with pride seeing her daughter white suit. She remembers Her grandson, only three years old, So full of life.

In her mind her family, Her loves, Orange. They flash through. She knows she is going to die. She knows this as soon as orange yells of betrayal, of Distrust, Of pain. She doesn’t even try to deny it, not when it’s true, Not when she loved orange so much.

Orange was so different from Black and red. 

Red always called her a Flower, An Aster. She said it was because of her patience to put up with her pranks, So much like lime, but different. Lime would have liked Red. They had spoke of settling in a range, with horses. Adopting a few kids. Living in the forest with flowers. It was a nice dream, A happy one, One she stills dreamed of. 

Black, He compared her to a Willow Tree. One that will bend and not break, But looking so soft and lonely that makes you enchanted and drawn to them. She remembers the tears in his eyes when he first held Myceli. Their little angle. 

Then she looks towards orange. If these were her last moments. Then she wouldn’t hide it. Not now.  
“orange, If I had survived, there’s something I need you to know”

Orange had paused, so had purple. They knew they had to kill me. I knew the same. 

“Even if…..if it doesn’t matter, I would never have been able to kill you orange”

That seemed to have broken the silence that had enter the room, Tainting it was a deep realization, A lost chance, A longing, A broken heart. Call it what you will but it was heart breaking and destructive. I was orange sallow. A Realization like no other.

She knew I loved her. 

She knew what is happening her, So just like red. So similar to Black. Red had been dragged away in front of me limp and lifeless, Black had to be dragged screaming Apologies and crying manically. Begging for forgiveness for forcing this life upon me, I had already forgiven both before they were even being dragged away. 

I wasn’t limp, I was screaming or crying. I had tears but I wasn’t sobbing. And when I turned to the lava and turn my back to it. I saw oranges eyes. They were pleading, They were Heart broken, they were loving. 

“I love you”

Tears sprouted from her eyes. Like a tree sapling growing, Like a flower blooming. But flower eventually die, Trees are cut down. I will be nothing more, but she will be more then I ever am, A crew mate. I am an imposter, I have sinned, But on must remember, All sinners had one point were saints, and sometimes a sinner can become a saint. It’s I fell it was like I was angle, One falling from the sky, Losing my wings, But as I looked up, I saw Red and Black both with bright white wings of their own as mine disappeared. I took their sins and made them my own so they may fly and be free. Orange was a saint reaching out to heal me, trying to follow me, But purple held her back and I have never been so thankful to the Grumpy crew mate.

And the lava engulfed Me whole.


End file.
